Es Solo Que
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Es solo que.. no se como decirtelo. Drabble. Tokio Hotel. TWC. BillxTom. TomxBill.


**Es solo que…**

Días pasaron tras el incidente y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer además la situación se volvía demasiado tensa e incomoda. Esa misma tarde cuando estaba en la alberca tratando de descansar, imágenes inundaron su mente.

Flash Back

Estaba acostado en la cama con el tefelono en la mano miro hacia el teléfono que tenía al lado de la mesa: 11: 59 pm

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sthefania- intento llamar nuevamente pero la llamada no caía. Se levanto de súbito y lentamente salio de su habitación hasta la cocina.

Se situó al lado del refrigerador con un vaso de agua y nuevamente se fijo en el reloj: 12:0. Suspiro mirando a la nada. Se quedo hay parado sin nada importante en que pensar viendo el vaso de agua como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo cuando un ruido le hizo ir a la sala.

Quedo parado en la puerta al ver a su gemelo sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana justo de la misma forma como el lo estaba en el TourBus, se le acero y le llamó:

-Tommy- el aludido volvió la vista y le miro fijamente, tenia los ojos rojos y brillantes- Tommy- repitió. El castaño se acomodo en la silla, acomodándose en el espaldar, el moreno se acerco, se sentó en sus piernas de forma perpendicular y escondió su cara el cuello del castaño dejando escapar un lento suspiro.

El castaño se estremeció ante el contacto y para evitar la situación le habló:

-Esta bien Bill, ella esta bien- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-Lo se, es solo que… la extraño. La extraño Tommy- se aferró al mayor y hundió más el rostro.

El castaño no respondió solo se quedó con la vista fija en algún punto de la casa con las mejillas sonrosadas. El menor levanto la mirada fijando la vista en los labios de su gemelo, algo extraño removió su estomago. Le llamó:

-Tom-

-Bill- se movió y sus ojos se posaron en los de su igual. El tiempo se detuvo, no se escuchaba el sonido causado por el viento ni los ladridos de su perro Scoty. Como atraídos por un "poder invisible" se fueron acercando hasta llegar a rozarse.

Se separaron bruscamente y desviaron la mirada. Se levantó de donde estaba y literalmente salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-End Flash Back-

El sonido del móvil le saco de sus pensamientos, estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo y poder atender. Un mensaje de David; era hora de que volviera al hotel para una nueva sesión fotográfica, se fue hasta su habitación se dio un corto baño y se vistió con unos simples pantalones negros y una camiseta roja con estampado abstracto, un cinturón con una hebilla plateada, unos tirantes negras, sus botas y su respectivo maquillaje negro dejando su cabello totalmente liso.

Llamaron a la puerta para avisarle que la camioneta ya le esperaba y que era hora de partir, junto con Saki, el guardaespaldas, salieron de camino al estudio donde se haría la sesión.

En el camino sus pensamientos volvieron hasta el momento del incidente despertando una gama de sentimientos que creía olvidados-

La sesión trascurrió con normalidad, todo lo que podía, unas fotos del grupo, fotos de Gustav, fotos de Georg, Fotos de Tom y fotos de él por separado pero al fotógrafo se le ocurrió una brillante idea, crear una sesión sola con los gemelos. Todo se volvió tenso, incomodo y extraño. El moreno estaba ansioso por que todo acabara que no se dio cuenta de que aun detrás de él se encontraba su gemelo y al pisar en falso, tropezó. Iba directo al piso justo cuando su hermano le toma en brazos.

Sus ojos por fin se encontraron en toda la noche y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el fotógrafo. Al salir el Flash ambos se separaron y ocuparon polos opuestos de la habitación.

Tras regresar al hotel luego de un día lleno de entrevistas, fotos y demás, él simplemente fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Se levanta precipitado y mira el reloj: 4:38 a.m., con pesadez se levanta de la cama y baja hasta una pequeña sala donde se encontraba su gemelo encogido en una silla cabizbajo. Se quedó en la puerta mirándole.

El castaño levantó la vista y se fijó en su hermano menor, le miro y sonrió. Se acomodo en la silla y el moreno se acercó. Le miró a los ojos, también le sonrió y sin rodeos se sentó sobre el mayor escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y suspirando justamente igual a la vez pasada.

-Billy- le llamo, se acomodo más en la silla y se aferró a su gemelo

-Tommy- habló en un suspiro

-Billy- le volvió a llamar

-Es solo… es solo que… Te quiero Tommy-

-Yo también te quiero Billy- el mayor le obligó a mirarle y sin tontear atrapó los labios del menor con los suyos en un dulce beso. Se separaron por falta de aire y permanecieron en la misma posición casi toda la noche.


End file.
